


October 31st 1981

by lia (liaskisses)



Series: Jily Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Parents, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskisses/pseuds/lia
Summary: The events of That fateful Halloween night in 1981.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Jily Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113950
Kudos: 2





	October 31st 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad under liaskisses on  
> Oct 31st 2020

the calm before the storm.

James potter couldn't sleep.

Infact he hadn't slept in days, _okay_ , maybe weeks. The nightmares and the screams from Harry preventing him to rest for more than an hour at a time.

This is why around 11:27pm on October 30th he opened his eyes, obvious to him that he wasn't sleeping anytime soon. sitting up in his bed, watching his wife's chest move up and down.

He looked at her dreamily, still freakinh over the fact that he got to share a bed with Lily Evans. That she wasn't actually Lily Evans anymore, she was Lily potter.

James insisted that he had never seen such a beautiful girl before. With her burning red hair and emerald eyes she was truly a sight to see.

He also couldn't believe he was the mother of his child, their child. Harry was just barely a year old he couldn't imagine anyone else being the mother of his child.

He sighed, tugging a hand through his forever untameable hair. He knew there was no chance of sleep - he had too many thoughts, worries and anxieties.

creeping out of the room, closing the door slowly, wanting to make sure he hadn't disturbed Lily. He knew she had just as much trouble sleeping as he did.

James looked around their hall, with pictures of everyone he loved lining the walls.

There was Harry's photos, him posing with his parents, the smiles of the young couple forever repeating in that blissful moment.t

There was numerous pictures of Sirius and harry aswell. One with Lily in the corner looking at Sirius (who was throwing Harry into the air) with a panicked look on her face.

There was pictures on Harry's first birthday. James spent more time assessing this picture sighing as he thought about the Marauders.

The last time he had seen them all together was at Harry's first, and that was all the way back in July.

With the Potters having to disappear not long after, with the charm in place, only Peter could come to visit. He was constantly there almost begging to be around James and Lily.

James and Lily fought about it, with Lily claiming there was something going on with Peter after she had caught Peter sneaking into the house while the family was out.

James however, couldn't even start to believe Peter had any malicious intent and he pushed away his wife's arguements, shooting them down immediately.

_"James you can't seriously think that this is **normal**! there is something going on with him!"_

_"wormtail? your crazy Lily he's a marauder, one of my best friends!"_

_"that means nothing, Severus used to be my best friend now look at him... he's a deatheater!"_

_"You seriously can't be comparing Wormtail to a **deatheater**!"_

_Lily paused, looking up but not quite meeting James's eyes._

_"Lily_ _you must have lost it, gone completely mental!"_

_"Maybe we shouldn't have changed the secret keeper.."_

_"This is bullshit, I trust Wormtail with my life!"_

" _But do you trust him with Harry's?"_

_James paused, looking Lily straight in the eyes_

" _Of course I do."_

Running his fingers through his hair again, not wanting to be thinking about this, he didn't want to be thinking about dying.

All he wanted to have was a normal life.

Qith Voldemort around, a normal life wasn't a option.  
With him and his family's life on the line, no wonder he wasn't sleeping.

James knew it was serious, that Voldemort really could kill them. Afterall, he had killed Marlene and her whole family, like it was nothing.

A whole pureblood wizarding family, wiped out. gone.  
with a simple swish of his wand and a flash of light they were no more. 

James shook his head and sneaked downstairs, tiptoeing into the cold kitchen. Jumping up and sitting down on the countertop.

This was something he enjoyed doing in his own house, a little victory. In his own house growing up it was forbidden, Dorea always screaming:

"James _Fleamont Potter! off of my clean counters!"_

These little bits of freedom was what he lived for, the small acts of rebellion that reminded of him and his Marauders, he couldn't wait to get his son pranking.

He glanced at the fridge, his eyes falling on a picture of him holding Harry while on his broom.

Harry was basically a carbon copy of the man, with his unruly brown hair, being naturally long for a one year old.

His eyes were all Lily's though, Whenever James looked into his big eyes, he fell more in love with the boy. Seeing the genetic mish mash of his and Lily's genes, making his heart feel complete.

One day he hoped for a redheaded daughter, a twin of her mother, but with his brown eyes, his brown eyes that had shit-poor vision so she would have to wear specs, he would coax Lily into getting her identical round ones, like himself.

James was snapped out his thoughts by the faint cry of his son, Immediately jumping from the counter, grabbing a premade bottle from the fridge, wanting to get to the boy before Lily even thought of waking up.

He burst into the bedroom, flicking on the light. looking at Harry's scrunched up face, he was standing in his cot, wailing his heart out.

James made his way over, immediately picking up the boy, holding him to his chest.

"Ohh baby shush, it's okay - daddy's here, yes... daddy's here"

James stroked Harry's hair, feeling the whispy brown curls and slowly rocking his son.

Harry immediately settled, looking up at his dad with a wonder while James smiled, still cooing at him while reaching over for the bottle, giving it to harry.

However, harry was not happy - after taking a sip and immediately bursting out into tears, making James panic.

"Oh harry baby, what's wrong? Shush we don't want to wake mummy up" James cooed

"Too late, mummy is already up" the voice of Lily yawned, making James turn around seeing a bedheaded Lily in a nightgown leaning against the door.

Lily smiled, making her way over and picking up the bottle from the counter

"No wonder he doesn't like it James, its not heated up!" Lily laughed and James stopped, feeling like a total idiot.

"Merlin, how could I have forgotten" James said, still stroking Harry's hair as he continued to sniffle.

"That's why you weren't a Ravenclaw darling" Lily joked, walking through to the kitchen, James following with harry in his arms.

Lily popped the bottle in their microwave, setting the timer for about 2 minutes and leaning against the counter, looking at James and Harry.

"I could have just heated that up with my wand Lils" James said, prompting Lily to roll her eyes

"He likes it better when it's been heated in the microwave" Lily said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How could you possibly know that?" James said, still rocking the howling harry

"He told me" Lily said, shrugging  
"He told you? Lilyflower he can't speak!"

"He told me with his eyes!"

James looked down at harry, trying to see his eyes but instead just seeing his squished, pink face that was still howling

"How-"  
"Its a motherly thing" Lily winked lightly laughing and taking the bottle out of the microwave before the timer went off.

"Here you go love" lily said softly, handing James the bottle. This made the man smile - he adored feeding Harry but rarely got to do it (mainly due to breast feeding and Lily being stubborn.)

James smiled and grabbed the bottle, putting it to Harry's lips and watching him guzzle it down.

"There you go, see! He loves that!" Lily said, going behind James and resting her head on his shoulders, watching their son.

"He's really going for it! atta boy son! Soon Lils that will be him chugging fire whiskey with me and Pads.

Lily scoffed  
"My son will not be chugging ANY firewhiskey until he is at least eighteen, and by then he will want to spend his evenings with me, watching some Muggle soap opera"

James rolled his eyes playfully giving Lily an adoring smile.  
"you dream Lily-flower but he'll be down with us, watching quidditch in the pub and chatting up some Hufflepuffs, just like his daddy!"

Lily hit his shoulder, remembering the Hufflepuff James had dated in 7th year that drove Lily crazy.

"Harry would never! he's a mummy's boy.. aren't you baby?" Lily said just as harry finished his bottle.

"Here Lils you can burp him" James said, handing him to Lily while taking care of the bottle

"oh well thank you! leave me to do the crap bit" James just winked and cleaned out the bottle, while Lily burped harry, swaying him in her arms.

Lily retreated to one of the sofas in the couple's living room, getting a blanket from the arm of the sofa and wrapping harry in it while he gurgled.

James came through, sighing and sitting down next to the pair, making all kinds of dramatic puffs.

"I don't know how you do it so effortlessly Lil, I almost fed our son cold vile milk" James said hopelessly.

Lily giggled and she nuzzled into his side, putting harry in-between the twos laps. James slung a arm around Lily, the other one supporting Harry's head.

"I'm so glad he looks like you Jamie" Lily said softly, giving Harry her finger for him to bite and suck on.

James chuckled and he looked at Lily, more specifically at Lily's flaming hair.  
"Our little girl will have red hair, just like yours"

Lily looked up, giving James a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"our little girl?" she asked, knowing James' answer.

"Yes, our little girl! She'll have your hair and my eyes and she'll be just as beautiful as you and just as brave as me"

"We are _not_ having another child Potter" Lily said, looking down at harry - who was enough of a handful by himself

"Not now, Godrick no, but one day.." James said, kissing the top of Lily's hair who smiled and stroked Harry's hair.

James looked down at his wrist, the Muggle watch that Remus gave him reading 12:04am.

"It's Halloween Lils!" James proclaimed excitedly, looking down at Lily, who was smiling right back at him.

"Happy Halloween Mr Potter" Lily said, giving James a sweet kiss.

"Happy Halloween Mrs potter" James said, kissing her back lovingly

Harry, who wasn't happy without their attention, gurgled in annoyance. Lily pulled away from the kiss, looking down and holding Harry's hand

"Happy Halloween Harry" Lily said, giving his hand a kiss.  
"Happy Halloween my beautiful boy" James said, tousling his hair.

"James! his hair!" Lily said, smoothing his hair.  
"what can I say? he has the Potters hair, and the Evans eyes"

Lily smiled, looking at her family fondly, she knew that as long she had James, she knew she would be okay.

* * *

The Lightning before the thunder

Halloween at Godrick hollow was unfortunately memorable for all the wrong reasons.

Sitting in the living room, the Potters decided that the day was that of rest with Harry being restless all day, refusing to eat and being generally difficult.

So instead of celebrating the day the family of three stayed in, playing with harry.

Lily obviously hated living in fear of death, but having her husband around 24/7 wasn't the worst punishment she could receive.

She felt apprehensive that day, a feeling in her gut making her feel on edge.

She pushed these worries down. She didn't want to fight with James on Halloween. She wanted to enjoy the time with him and the baby, but the knawing at her gut hadn't stopped.

She could tell he was hurt, not hearing from Remus all day, Sirius had owled them but it was dry and didn't reveal much, he couldn't disclose much in his letters anyway.  
James still pinned it to the fridge, showing Harry the special Halloween spell he used to make the pumpkin drawing bounce.

"He can't owl James, he's with the pack and it's incredibly dangerous" Lily assured hating James's sad eyes as he watched Harry playing.

"I know, but not having the Marauders on Halloween is like not having my left fucking eye."

"Language in front of Harry" lily scolded, using her prefect voice.  
"sorry Lils, Sorry harry" James flatly apologized, fidgeting with one of Harry's toys in his hands.

"Sirius hasn't said much either, babbling about his motorbike and asking if Harry's said anything"

"He can't say anything real, you know that, what if the letter gets interjected?! He's scared Jamie" Lily tried to reason with James, holding his arm.

"WE'RE ALL BLOODY SCARED!" James shouts, making Harry stop playing and just stare at his father.

Lily pulled away, speaking calmly and slowly  
"Never. yell like that in front of our son. you hear me? never."

James looked at Lily, her face furious. He looked down at his lap and sighed yet again.  
"I'm so sorry lily, it's just... he's my brother, we've never not spoken to each other, not since before Hogwarts."

He turned to Lily, grabbing her hands in his

"I just- I worry about him. Hes... fragile.. what if Voldemort got to him-"

"Shut up right now." Lily said, squeezing James' hands tighter.

"It's _Padfoot_ , he would **never** do anything that could possibly endanger us. never."

Lily stopped, seeing she wasn't convincing James  
"Sirius would rather **die** than betray us"

James nodded and Lily brought him in, stroking his unruly hair and humming.

"Lily why did you even marry me, you hated me, to couldn't stand me!" James said, tears in his eyes looking up at Lily.

lily scoffed and held james' face  
"Nah, I didn't"  
she gave James a heartfelt kiss and hugged him

"I have never and will never love anyone more than you" Lily whispered, stroking the man's back  
"What about harry?" James said softly, holding her waist.

"Okay, maybe I love harry more than you, but that's because he's half of you."  
James laughs and looks at harry.

Harry is back to playing with the plastic snitch, pretending to fly it about.  
"it's okay, I love Harry more than you too" James joked, earning a laugh.

Lily's laugh was infectious and soon James was laughing, getting up and picking up harry.h

He tickled Harry and tickled his stomach, making the tiny boy laugh aswell, the small giggle only encouraging his parents to laugh louder.

* * *

**The Storm**

The trio were sitting in the living room later that night, enjoying a Muggle Halloween movie.

the TV was Lily's request, being Muggle-born it was just one of the things she couldn't give up when switching to the wizarding world.

James obviously thought it was incredible, enjoying all the movies that Lily put on, amazed at the tiny little box of mystery.

Lily was relaxed, sitting with harry on her lap, he was happily teething on her cardigan, watching the nonsense that distracted the two.

The couples wands were usually always on their person with james's in his pocket and Lily's in her belt. This particular night, the two had discarded their wands onto the opposite sofa, not thinking twice about the two sticks that could save their lives.

Maybe. just maybe, if the two had those wands, they could have raised their son, they could have lived to tell the tale.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

It was approaching Harry's bedtime, but since it was Halloween, Lily felt it was only appropriate to let Harry watch one of her childhood favourite Halloween movies.

James had Lily close, fascinated by the animation, every minute or so muttering a  
" _Merlin! Lils look at that_!"

Lily loved watching movies with James, who was forever impressed by what he called " _muggle magic"_

Catching the family completely off guard, the door burst open, causing the two to stand up immediately, Lily holding harry close to her chest.

"James?" Lily whispered, the panic in her voice unmistakable. She felt the cold of the October night air hit the house.

James paused. looking at his wife properly, for the last time ever. Brown eyes meeting green, the two knew in their hearts what was about to happen.

James was about to respond but a voice from the door filled the whole house, confirming the Potters worst possible fears.

"Potters!"

a low wheezy voice screamed, the pair jumping back when a spark erupted, hitting a photo on the wall.

The photo was of James and Lily, outside a water fountain, twirling and kissing. It fell out of its case and flew out the door, going into the bushes.

James stiffened before turning to Lily, holding her shoulders and calmly speaking.  
"Lily go with harry, keep him safe, keep our boy safe" 

The menacing cackling could be heard from the living room, Lily, now holding Harry desperately to her chest

"James I can't- I can't leave you!" Lily cried, tears thick in her eyes as James gave her one final kiss.  
"Go. **run** Lily, **run**!"

James ran out into the hall, Lily behind him, she sped up the stairs, with Harry glued to her chest, fleeing to Harry's nursery.

She put Harry down, barricading the door with their dresser, desperately trying not to cry.

After her furniture was secured she grabbed Harry, who still wasn't crying. He wasn't making a noise, his bright green eyes just looking at his mother.

Lily paused, frozen in her place as she heard the unmistakable scream of the killing curse.

When James had run into the hall, he was met with the face of no other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"James Potter, what a lovely home you have"

Voldemort snarled, approaching James, taunting the man.

"Must say, you don't make a very good houseguest" James spat, reaching for his pocket, his heart dropping when he discovered his wand missing.

"No wand eh? well that makes this very easy" Voldemort raised up his wand.

James' breath was hitched, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"i'll die before you hurt my family" James snapped, trying to make himself appear bigger.

"Well then.. I guess you'll just die then" Voldemort laughed.

James paused, closing his eyes tightly, gut wretching. He knew in that moment he was going to die. He was going to die, he was never going to see his wife or son again.

James closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in before hearing the veiny voice of Voldemort scream.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

James thought of Lily and Harry, he didn't want to die, but he prayed for them to live, he thought of his marauders and all the love he had for him. He wasn't afraid of death as he let it overtake him.

Next came was a burning, unbearable pain, and it was all over.

James potter lay, on the stairs of his home, lifeless.

His brown eyes open and lifeless, his heart still.

He lay on the stairs where he once carried Lily up, bridal style. 

He lay on the stairs that he so cautiously walked up when he held baby Harry in his arms for the first time. 

He lay on the stairs where he saw Sirius and Remus kiss for the first time, as he watched from the kitchen with a triumphant look on his face.

He lay on the stairs he and Sirius had sledged down, only to ultimately end in a broken arm for Sirius and a scolding from Lily.

He lay on the stairs where he he as now dead. where he was now gone.

"James.." was all Lily could cry out when she heard the killing cursed called 

The laughing of Voldemort confirming the worst, that James was gone, the love of her life. dead.

"No. NO JAMES"

She screamed, holding Harry, who was still not crying, he just stayed still, his eyes boring into his mothers face, not knowing that one of his parents had been murdered.

He didn't know his life was changing forever, He didn't know he would grow up a orphan.

Lily sank down to the floor, holding Harry close and crying into his hair.

She thought about the idiot first year with an arrogant smirk and crazy hair who had winked at her on the Hogwarts Express as she rolled her eyes and prayed she was in the same house as Severus.

She thought about the cocky second year James, who had just made the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
she could hear the ringing of James's infamous call: " _hey Evans!_ " 

Third year James, who hexed Severus - making Lily hate the boy more, calling him a bully and hexing him right back.

James potter was only worse in fourth year, bugging the girl with requests to go to Hogsmeade for dates. doing pranks ruthlessly to get the girls attention.

Lily was gutted when James became a prefect in fifth year, signing up to do all activities with the girl.  
however he did become more reserved that year, not talking for ages (which Lily later learned, was to become an animagus)

sixth year James was when Lily started seeing him different, he infact - stopped hexing people and instead, scolded those who _did_ hex others.

He had stopped asking Lily out, instead actually talking to the girl during their prefect duties and Lily learned, James wasn't the bigheaded toerag he had once been.

That year was when James dated the Hufflepuff, making Lily furiously jealous.  
Lily avoided the boy and hung out with Remus almost everyday, only making James more jealous.

That was when James kicked off at Remus for " _stealing his Lily-flower"_ which only made Remus laugh and confess that he was gay.

Seventh year was when Lily realised she had a crush on the fool. Being head girl and boy made them only grow closer. Doing everything together really made Lily fall for the boy.

James had long since broken up with the hufflepuff so (with the help of Marlene, Sirius and Remus) Lily asked out the boy to hogsmeade.

James, who was certain it was a prank, spent the whole date in apprehension. So Lily kissed him, proving to the boy she loved him.

They hadn't looked back since then, oddly the two fit together perfectly, making them forget the time they weren't together. They had got married in haste after Lily had discovered she was Pregnant but that was in no way a difficult decision, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

and she did.

He was dead, Lily would never see him again, never kiss him again, never love him again.

James potter was dead.

Lily was brought back to reality by the banging of the door, the dresser thrashing as the man pushed against it.

"Oh Lily, silly...silly Lily..." Voldemort chanted, Making Lily stand frozen, holding and rocking harry

Voldemort just laughed, swishing his wand and blowing open the door, standing at the door.

Lily stopped crying and looked at the man who had just murdered her husband.  
she stood tall, holding Harry tight and feeling in her belt, only to discover it empty.

Lily knew she was going to suffer the same fate as her husband, but she was comforted that she would see him again, somehow.

Voldemort was even more horrible than she imagined, the cloaked, bald - noseless ~~man~~ No, creature was stood before her laughing, not laughing, almost _giggling_.

"oh Lily Lily.." he repeated and edged closer to the girl.

"Get the fuck away from me you absolute **cunt!"** Lily screamed, only encouraging Voldemort.

"Or you'll what? throw a pillow at me?"  
Lily froze.

"Just, dont kill harry, he's just a baby!" she begged causing Voldemort to scoff. He remembered his promise to Severus Snape that he wouldn't harm the girl, he intended to keep his promise.

"Lily, darling, you can live! just hand over the baby and you'll live!" Voldemort offered, only seeing the mother grip her baby harder.

"Your even crazier than I thought if you think I'm giving you my son!" the woman screamed, turning Harry away from the man.

Lily kissed her son's forehead tenderly, murmuring her love.

"Harry - Mumma loves you, Daddy loves you" 

"That's it, step aside, step aside and you'll live"

Lily stood with her back to the dark lord, not moving from Infront of her son's cot as she placed him inside of it.

"Lily, Step ASIDE. LEAVE THE BOY!" Voldemort said, now putting his wand up and raising his voice.

Lily slowly turned around, looking Voldemort in his eyes.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you one last time to STEP ASIDE, STEP ASIDE AND YOU'LL BE UNHARMED"

"Kill me. Do whatever you want with me but leave him, he's just a baby!" Lily cried, standing Infront of the crib as harry sat, watching through his mother's legs.

"okay, I'll kill you, only because you asked so nicely" Voldemort smiled, raising up his wand

Lily was comforted by death, knowing she would be together with James.

All Lily could do was scream as she saw Voldemorts lips move, the killing curse spilling from his lips.

She thought only for her love for harry, she focused all her might and magic into the boy, building a shield with all her love, hoping it was enough to protect him.

With the flash and crack of the green light of death she left the earth, falling down on the floor lifeless.

Sheleft but not before she left all of her love for Harry, her soul filled with her amount of love for her son, for her and James's boy.

Voldemort breathed in, looking down at the dead girl, simply kicking past her, looking into Harry's crib.

"Mummy's dead, daddy's dead.. now it's your turn little one!" Voldemort grinned, as soon as he finished talking, the boy started to cry.

He finally cried, seeing his mother on the floor, lifeless with these evil, snake eyes staring down at him.

The howling only startled Voldemort, who leap back in disgust.  
"Horrible thing! STOP THAT!"

Harry's cries only grew stronger, with the wailing becoming almost unbearable to listen to.

Voldemort snarled and pointed his wand at the child, simply muttering the killing curse.

**"avada... KADAVRA!"**

however, instead of the usual green light Voldemort was used to, a burst of bright light came out of the end of his wand.

Voldemort watched the crying child get hit, but instead of watching him die, the man felt searing pain throughout his entire body.

"NO- AHHHHHHHHH"

the man yelled, seizing up as he felt himself break away, the bright light was the last thing he saw before feeling the unbelievable weakness come upon him.

Harry lived. The baby only cried harder, the pain of his fresh scar hurting the baby.

Lily's love saved harry, the sacrifice she made for her son, for the love of her life. this was unfathomable to Voldemort - who had never and could never feel love.

Harry cried, watching the house around him burst into flames, not knowing who he was, who he would become.

hey wouldn't know until 10 years later who he was, or what his parents did for him. He would never fully know how much his parents loved him, or what they were truly like.

He would never see James potter run a hand through his hair and smirk, teaching him to prank, he would never come to his first quidditch match and cheer him on.

He would never see Lily Evans Potter, roll her eyes at James and smile, scolding him for teaching Harry a hex or bursting into tears when he got married.

But he would save the wizarding world all over again, and he would repay his parents sacrifice.

He lived.  
Harry potter, The Boy Who lived.  
but most importantly he was,  
The Boy Who Was Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd just remind you all how hot, sexy and DEAD Lily and james are...
> 
> hope you sobbed,  
> love Lia.


End file.
